


Dating Jensen Ackles But Being Younger Than Him

by deanmonreigns



Series: Celeb Imagines/Headcanons [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛Age difference/gap Jenson Ackles❜❜-AnonWARNINGS: Age gap/difference, mentions of Jensen’s kids (I couldn’t erase them.), (Reader is of legal age).
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: Celeb Imagines/Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205020
Kudos: 25





	Dating Jensen Ackles But Being Younger Than Him

_The age gap really didn’t worry Jensen too much. More so you._

_Especially when his fans brought it up. While sending hate to you._

_Jensen told you not to worry about it or listen to them, that if they didn’t understand your love then it was their problem. But sometimes it is hard._

_His friends believing you were a gold digger when they first met you. But know they love you._

_The previous relationships you had before Jensen; you could never be yourself. But with Jensen, you can be yourself._

_Holding an actual conversation with you._

_Jensen being mature than your last relationships._

_Jensen getting quite controlling when you go out way too much._

_Jensen getting jealous when you hang out with guys your age._

_Jensen getting along with your family._

_Your friends, however, are a different story. They aren’t too fond of him. And he isn’t too fond of them either._

_A hell of a lot of cuddling._

_Going to him for advice._

_Jensen always being there for you, if you want to vent/rant or cry._

_Not arguing about petty shit._

_If you do get into fights they are solved by the end of the day._

_Since he is older than you, he is more experienced. Especially in the bedroom._

_Sometimes giving you lectures. Though you roll your eyes._

_Jensen getting with the times more, since you teach him._

_A lot of kissing._

_Soft kisses._

_A lot of dates. Jensen putting thought into the dates._

_Going to the bar with him._

_Jensen not playing mind games with you._

_The communication between both of you being strong._

_Jensen valuing your opinion/. Life goals._

_Never belittling you._

_Having a lot of respect for you._

_Sometimes people mistake him as your father or brother._

_Though Jensen plays along. Which annoys you._

_Jensen splurging on you a lot. He loves to spoil you._

_Jensen being committed to you._

_Always talking about having kids with you. Especially, when you are around JJ, Arrow and Zeppelin._

_Jensen always making you feel beautiful._

_A lot of I love you’s._

_Jensen being protective over you._


End file.
